


A Simple Gesture

by ErbiumKey



Series: Hermione One Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErbiumKey/pseuds/ErbiumKey
Summary: Hermione needs a little help.Sequel to 'A Simple Visitor'
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass
Series: Hermione One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	A Simple Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I was really happy with this, it could be terrible, but I liked it.
> 
> Hermione is really a, 'Can't see trees for the forest' type in my head. I could see her completely overlooking things that could be vitally important to her life because house elves or something else that caught her fancy.

The existence of magic had many strange side effects for those who practiced it. She grew up in a world of sitcoms, cheesy movies, and trashy romance novels read in secret. In the world of muggles the go-to, big romantic gesture is to appear outside with a bouquet of roses, maybe some chocolates. 

When anyone with a passable understanding of a flower’s anatomy could transfigure, or even conjure as many as they like, it really brought down the value. These same flowers lasted longer, and with a few runes, you could make them outlast most humans. They might not be made out of the same bits as a flower, but her parents would never know the difference if you didn’t tell them. 

Hermione created a vase for her mother with such runes, and adds a different flower to the vase each year for her birthday. It took lighting one on fire to convince her they were fake. It’s a yearly ritual she’s kept up since her first summer post-runes. Even when they were in Australia, and didn’t know who she was, she made sure to add a flower to her mother’s vase.

She makes sure to research each flower, how they smell, taste, their anatomy, even their habitat. She wants them perfect. She uses conjured flowers, which slowly evaporate over a few months without the runed vase. When fire touches them, they disappear into nothing almost instantly. Transfigured flowers will revert to whatever they used to be after a couple weeks.

Transfiguration is meant to be quick and dirty, or layered and made permanent with runes or other forms of Craft. It’s biggest use is against other people, usually in the form of a physical shield, or a distraction. It does however make it simpler to give one thing the properties of another material, both sloppy and careful spells could make impossibly hard pillows. Hogwarts though, mainly taught it as a practice in finesse and not application.

All this is to say, when she could spend an hour making a pile of roses and have Winky cover Daphne’s modest (read: huge) apartment in a few minutes, well, it’s just not the same. Hermione felt that even in a modest self-assessment she would call herself smarter than most people, but not all that creative. The ability to shape the world around you with a little stick really brings a whole new meaning to things. So here she was, with little background knowledge on what constituted a ‘grand gesture’, and lacking the creativity to start from scratch.

So, she needed a ringer.

The question is who would be _less_ annoying if they found out about her plans. Andy or Ginny…

* * *

She had decided on Andy, but that plan lasted all of the time it took to get from the floo to the sitting room in the mansion she loaned to Andy. The one that housed the Black overflow library.

Sitting in said room was Harry and Ginny playing with Teddy, and Ginny could smell girl talk from a mile away. She took one look at her bewildered friend and said, “Harry, take Teddy and go find a quidditch match or something.” Not even looking away from Hermione, she proceeded to wave in the general direction of the door. “Anything far away from here. Hermione needs help.” The brunette hated that smile. Ginny was having way too much fun.

Harry heard ‘Hermione’ and ‘Help’ in the same sentence and made a quick transformation from mild mannered auror, to ‘Man-who-conquered’.

Ginny finally looked away from Hermione, and swatted the back of his head, “Harry stop, you don’t need to hex anyone. Now take Teddy and shoo, there’s going to be talk of feelings, and other girly stuff. There might even be make-up.” Ginny offered in a pretty half-assed spooky voice.

Harry made an even quicker transition to blushing mess, “Right quidditch, can do.” He stammered, “How long should I keep him for?”

She gave Hermione an appraising look, “Let’s just plan on meeting for dinner.”

He quickly picked up Teddy, nodded at his best friend/sister/Head of House/repeated saviour, and gave her a pitying look. “Right… good to see you Hermione, uh… best of luck, I guess?”

She gave him a big hug, and returned his greetings. “Good to see you too Harry, I’ll see you at the Burrow this weekend, if not sooner.” She said with a resigned smile.

After Harry made a quick escape, and Andy supplied lunch, which they enjoyed with a little small talk.

Once they finished, the older woman decided to cut the chase.

“Okay, where’s the ring.”

Ginny looked at her like she was crazy. “Ring? Not a bracelet?”

Andy gave Ginny a look, and spoke up, “It’s a muggle thing, Ted had the same look when he proposed.” Andy stuck her hand out to the brunette, palm up, fingers beckoning.

Hermione was going from embarrassed to mortified. She reached into a pocket, and pulled out a small box.

“Here…” she said with a tiny voice that didn’t even sound like hers.

Andy opened the box, and Ginny quickly looked over her shoulder.

“Now THAT’S a ring.” The red head exclaimed.

“Thank you Ginevra, for that wonderful insight.” Andy said with a drawl.

“Well this is better than I expected. At least you didn’t buy some overpriced gemstone.” She continued, casting a few spells on the ring.

“Well enchanted, old, from the Black vault?” Hermione simply nodded, “You had the charms renewed, and had new runes cut?” Another nod, “Cass’s work?” Again, a nod, “A warning for tampered food and drink, accepts a signet stone, simple and elegant.” She said, turning it over a few times in her hand. “Not a proposal gift, but Miss Greengrass would love it for her birthday.” She said, as she passed it back to the brunette.

Hermione was feeling a little better now. However, she didn’t mention she thought the signet stone clasp was for a gem, and she was planning on taking it to a jeweler. She was surprised at the lack of jewelry with ostentatious gemstones in the vault.

“Magical marriages are almost always done with a bracelet, simple things, made with precious metals. They carry the mark of the giver, usually a symbol of their house. Often, they carry a few enchantments for sizing and to prevent damage. I imagine a muggle would avoid silver like plague, but its fairly common with magical means to prevent tarnishing.”

“No big romantic gestures, Ted invited me to an expensive restaurant, offered me a stone he spent two years paying off, and asked me in front of a pack of strangers. I was mortified.” She said with a small shudder. “I imagine your lady would be similar. A quiet dinner at home, a simple push of it across the table.”

She could hear Ginny swooning.

“Harry just mumbled out, ‘Marry me?’ in the locker room after we won the championship last year.” She pulled back her sleeve to a delicate bracelet, with a delicate gold chain and a small charm bearing the Potter insignia, dangling from it. “I had to pick the bracelet out myself from the Potter family vault, and tell him to ask dad what to do with it. I honestly expected him to take at least another year to ask the right way.” 

She still found it cute watching how in love Harry was.

That thought was quickly lost to a new, more urgent one.

“I was wondering why you never wore a ring!” Hermione exclaimed.

“One doesn’t go around parading that kind of jewelry. It’s personal, its why we use bracelets, they usually hide in the sleeve of your robes.” Andy gave the brunette a pointed look, picturing those ridiculous short sleeved robes, and continued, “I love Ted’s ring, and I still wear it, but it took me most of a year to not feel embarrassed when people looked at it. The master I apprenticed under at St. Mungos was an older muggleborn. She gushed over my engagement ring, I don’t think I’ve ever blushed that much in my life.” Ginny gave her a pitying look.

“For weddings, each person brings a piece of gifted jewelry, they are used in the bonding rituals. Old magic, it requires a gift freely given from each member.”

Andy took off her ring, and handed it to Hermione.

“You should be able to feel it, the gifts act as foci for the bonding. When Ted died, the magic started to fade, but old magic like that takes decades to disappear.” She continued, fighting off a few tears for her lost husband.

Ginny gave her a small, comforting hug while Hermione investigated the ring.

She didn’t have to do any diagnostics on the ring to feel the magic, it almost hummed in her palm. “It feels like some of the old tools I found in the vault.” Ginny snatched the ring from her hand, and gave it an appraising look.

“Ritual magic like this tends to effect the world around it, it’s less intrusive when held by it’s owner. Feels like a warm summer breeze to me.” She said with a surprisingly ladylike shrug, and took her ring back from the curious redhead. “Some of those tools might feel a little more comfortable the longer you’re Lady Black. Eventually the tools themselves might be able to guide you through their own rituals, if you properly acclimate to the family magic.”

“Merlin, Mum’s silver bracelet felt like it would choke you if you touched it. I used to be so jealous, I went in my parents room one night and tried it on. I screamed bloody murder after I felt it around my wrist.” Ginny said with a laugh.

Andy gave her a look of fondness mixed with mild disappointment.

“I haven’t had time to research bondings, beyond general information. I still feel a little lost under Master Fenwick, and that's arithmancy. Bonding Winky to House Black was infuriatingly simple, I imagine a marriage is a little more complex, what’s it like?” She asked.

“You never met Ted really, but he was unflappable. Not brave just, even. I was a wreck after they kicked me out of House Black, Ted held me all night while I cried, didn’t speak a word, just rubbed small circles on my back. He was always like that, my rock in rough waters. The bonding was like I had a little piece of him fused to my soul. It’s surprisingly helpful at work, much easier to deal with medical emergencies when you don’t panic as easily.” She said with a laugh.

“Mum always said for her it was like she had this newfound curiosity in life. You know how dad is with muggle stuff, well mum dedicated it to the kitchen. Apparently she could burn water before the wedding, but she took all that curiosity and well... you’ve tasted it. Genius.” The redhead offered with a shrug. “Oh, and don’t let mum know I told you all that. She’d kick me out and adopt you if she found out. Sometimes I think she loves you and Harry more than me…” She trailed off with another shrug.

Hermione gave her best friend a dirty look, and laughed.

Andy gave her Lady Black a fond smile, “It tends to take your favorite thing about your partner, and give you a piece of it. If the bond is broken, it can be painful though, and the backlash can make you worse than you were before. A man who fell in love with his caring wife, might find it hard to lift a finger to help his children. It’s very hard to forsake a bond though, generally the bond pulls you together. It’s harder to get into arguments, and you tend to be more empathetic towards them after the bond is sealed. You have to do something your partner sees as unforgivable for it to break. Harm a child, adultery, murder, that kind of thing. It varies person to person, magic is all intent after all.”

Ginny broke in and offered, “There isn’t much literature on bonding. It’s more of a mother-daughter, father-son thing. I have no clue what the bond was like for dad, but I’m sure he’s told every one of my brothers. I mentioned to dad how he might want to tell Harry about bonds before he gave me the bracelet, so I think he told him the story too.” She said, giving her friend an apologetic look.

“Thanks, it’s nice to have someone else look after him for once.” Hermione managed with a straight face.

“Well thank you for keeping him in one piece for so long, I plan to take good care of him.” She returned with a smug smile.

Andy clapped her hands, and stood up, “Right, let’s go”

Ginny nodded and stood, while Hermione gave Andy a baffled, “Wuh?”

“Gringotts, to get big bad Lady Black a bracelet for her lady love.” The redhead quipped.

“Call Winky dear, she’ll want to help. Elves love weddings, any kind of old magic, and they tend to show up. The earliest elf bonds were wild brownies approaching witches after their coven cursed some family for one slight or another. Abandoned house elves will sense rituals with powerful participants, and show up looking for a new master or mistress. While you might be in denial, you are, in fact, a very powerful witch.”

Hermione filed this new, and previously unknown information away for later. The elves she talked to never mentioned THAT. 

Then she stood and resigned herself to digging through the Black vaults, again.

* * *

It ended up being far more painless than anticipated.

When they arrived, Winky had 5 bracelets, all old and ready for a new bond. The elf was quick to inform her that this was a small selection, but she was certain it would be one of these.

Her elf was quite right.

Right in the middle was a white gold bracelet, bearing what she guessed was some form of silver Roman coinage. 

The coin bore a women wearing flowing cloth on one side, Venus maybe? The other had a man’s head. It was hard to make out any details on the face, because someone had inset a black monogram B in the coin over the face. Probably Onyx or Obsidian. A little Latin followed the edge of the coin, but it was broken up by the highly detailed letter, and unreadable.

She felt like she should be upset at someone marring a piece of history like that, but she could picture the smile on Daphne’s face. Some Roman emperor covered up, with a beautiful woman prominent on the other side. The hint of warmth in the white gold reminded her of Daphne’s hair, and helped make the black lettering stand out.

The chain was a seamless loop that the coin dangled from. When you put it over your wrist, it would resize to fit. Pulling at the coin with the intent to remove it, and it grew big enough to slide right off. She couldn’t see the runes used to enchant it, they were probably hidden under the lettering. Cass could explain it, she guessed.

After Gringotts was a long lecture on when to wear such a bracelet in public, when to take it off, and who she could show it to. A myriad of complex rules of decorum.

She quickly learned many of those rings old families wore, and she thought were wedding rings, were in fact mostly tools. Used to prevent potioning or help combat low level spells. Some of the more powerful ones could even help fight things like obliviation and imperius. Not prevent them, but offer an edge in fighting off the effects. The ring she wore to mark herself head of House Black served a similar purpose.

* * *

A week later, she got the news she had been waiting for. The Unspeakables wanted to hire her after she finished the first step of her mastery. Even a journeyman arithmancer was useful for high level spell casting. Often their calculations were used to test the effects of a spell before it was cast. Magic also allowed for use of some interesting variables for statistical analysis. No telling the future, but more reliable than most of what Trelawney taught. Which meant good arithmancers were always in demand, especially by the Ministry. They were some of the most respected among the Unspeakables. 

The unsung heroes of modern magical society.

She figured that was close enough to keeping her promise to herself. She wanted a career before she was engaged, now she has one.

So she told Winky to prepare Daphne’s favorites, it was time for magic’s version of a big romantic gesture.

* * *

So at the end of a lovely meal, at a little table for two, in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Hermione reached under the table. Grabbed her little box, and slid it across the table. Just like Andy told her to do.

Daphne stared at the package with an expression she couldn’t read, looked up and said, “That’s not a ring box.” 

Then as Hermione was beginning to think this was some elaborate prank from Ginny and Andy, Daphne burst out laughing. 

Stopped immediately.

Then looked incredibly guilty.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh like that. Honest! I’m actually happier than I expected. You were perfect!” She rushed out, trying to stop Hermione’s oncoming panic attack. “Dream come true, I swear.”

“It’s just, father had me convinced you’d use a ring. He has some business contacts in the muggle world, he knows how muggles like to make a big show of all this.” She said with a big wave of her hand, “I was pretty sure you’d panic and ask for help, but father was rather convincing. So was it Andy or Ginny you ran to?”

“Andy, but I was really lucky,” She couldn’t hide the sarcasm on that one, “Harry and Ginny we’re visiting with Teddy. They immediately knew why I was there. It was a very… educational, and mortifying experience. Though, it was rather funny watching her kick Harry out.”

“I expect Ginny had a field day, I might have to ask her for a play by play.” She said with a smirk.

“Ginny was definitely even more… Ginny than usual. Andy was very nice about the whole thing, she let me hold her ring. It was kind of… humbling to hold... what... the magic behind the love of another human being, given shape? It’s hard to explain, you know me I’m all facts and data, but this was… inexplicable.” She rambled off.

“Mother let me try her bracelet on when I begged her as a child, it felt like father was giving me a really big hug. Almost painful it was so strong. I’ve looked forward to my own wedding ever since.” Daphne said with a far off look.

“Ginny said her mother’s felt like it was trying to attack her, but I think it’s because she didn’t ask permission, and tried it on while Molly was asleep. Andy gave her that, ‘you should know better’ look.” The brunette said with a laugh.

“I suppose I should see how you did.” The blond said with a rare blush.

Hermione had made sure the face of the coin bearing Venus was up, she wanted to see Daphne’s reaction when she flipped it over.

She opened the box, and opened her mouth before she even touched it, “Mother’s is all silver, I think I like this better, its a little warmer. The coin though, reminds me a little of mother’s bracelet. I know you didn’t intend it, but it’s... nice.” She trailed off.

“Honestly, the chain just reminded me of your hair, which I liked, but the coin was the selling point. Flip it over.”

Daphne flipped it over, and broke out laughing again, “Of course the Blacks own a bracelet that not only bears a beautiful woman, but defaces a Roman emperor. I should of expected nothing less. You’re right though, it’s kind of perfect.” 

After donning the bracelet, she gave the brunette a heated look.

“I’ll have you know Lady Black, I am rather impressed with you right now.” It almost sounded like a purr to Hermione. “Who knows what liberties you could take when I’m in such a pleasant mood.” She continued with a growing blush.

Hermione stood, and offered Daphne her hand, with a rather exquisite bow. “Well, I suppose I should capitalize on such a… fortuitous… occasion.” She waited a beat, and continued with a simple, “Milady”

She was rewarded for her over top behavior with that little shy smile she started to fall in love with back in Hogwarts library, all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I know almost nothing about jewelry, just a few image searches of precious metals to get a feel for what fit. Remember they are supposed to be private, so simple is best.
> 
> Also, there's a lot of world building kind of stuff. I love these little ideas I get and run with it. I've got maybe 10k words of a huge backstory for goblins I'd love to find a use for.
> 
> I'm not sure how much more I could do with this chain of stories. Maybe like a, 10 years later kind of thing. I hate big weddings, I'd be upset to have more than 10 people at mine, so the idea of writing some big wedding piece isn't the most exciting to me. It would probably involve Ginny dragging Harry into a closet, and missing something important. I could totally write that, and have Hermione and Daphne never show up, just be a troll.
> 
> I think there's a few ideas for some Hermione/Ginny stuff I might do before I started Hermione/Daphne again from scratch.


End file.
